Only Fools Rush In
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Axel finally gets the heart he deserves and can finally feel! He wants to go share his feelings immediately with his best friend, Roxas. After finding him, Axel can't hold in the truth any longer and does something unexpected. How will Roxas react? AkuRok


**Author's Note:** Yay something new! I was looking through my documents the other day and found this one! I had originally made this for AkuRoku day, but it wasn't what I expected and it needed a lot of editing. Luckily, I was talking to my Editor at the time I found this and she happily took it from me to fix it. And boy did she fix it! So, now that it is much better then it was before, I've decided to put it up here!

**Thanks a whole lot to: **MyEditor-sama: INeedToFindYou. She really helped a lot with this :D THANK YOUS!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _The Lion King_.  
**Warnings:** Boy love/kisses. Don't like it, don't read it, got it? Don't start yelling at me because I didn't give you a fair chance in turning back! Because clearly I did.  
**Pairing:** AkuRoku

* * *

Only Fools Rush In

I walked slowly up to a small, cream-colored house, all lit up with lights coming from the inside. Why was I at this house? Well first of all, it belonged to my best friend, Roxas. Yeah, that blond haired, blue-eyed beauty. My best friend and the love of my life. Except, well, he didn't know that yet. The reason for that is…well I just found out he lived here. I just found _him_ actually.

Now you're probably thinking: what kind of person would forget where his best friend lives? Well, don't assume that. I didn't forget, I just didn't know. I mean seriously, would you know where your best friend lives after coming into existence only a few months earlier. Yeah, that's right, I, Axel, former Flurry of Dancing Flames and Number VIII of Organization XIII, finally exist. I now have a heart. I, along with a few other worthy former-Nobodies, received a _real_ heart. No more faking feelings for this redhead! I figured Roxas also received a heart because really, he was a great guy and deserved one. Maybe I am being biased but whatever. I was just so excited to reunite with him that I immediately started searching for him, eager that I could finally share the feelings I always suspected were there. I finally get to tell Roxas the things I've always wanted to tell him. And have real emotions to go along with it! Exciting? Of course. Terrifying? Hell yes! I sighed, not enjoying the nervous feeling flooding my body, and to ignore it all the same.

I took a deep breath and walked myself halfway up the path before stopping and turning back around. I wrung my fingers in that annoying nervous way. I told myself I wasn't going to be a chicken. I was fearless in my past life why not now?! It was frustrating to me that I couldn't do a simple thing like walk up to Roxas' house, knock on his door and say, "Yo Roxas! Remember me?" I sat down on the curb of the street and ran my fingers through my red-hair with another sigh.

"Okay Axel…take another deep breath and be a man! Don't be a wimp. It's only Roxas! Nothing to be nervous about. He'll remember you right away!" I told myself.

A familiar voice, besides my own, then rang through my ears saying, "Excuse me…uh, are you alright?" And then another, unfamiliar one said, "Don't talk to him! He was talking to himself, he might be crazy. You know what they say about people who talk to themselves."

The first voice responded, "Sora, you talk to yourself." Sora…I used to know a kid named Sora. He looked a lot like Roxas…

"Shut up. I still think he may be crazy." That's it. I'm tired of him calling me crazy, especially since I'm, well, NOT.

I got up from my seat on the curb and spun around on my heel in one quick, swift movement to face the people behind me.

"I'd like to inform you that I am no…" I was cut off by the first male that had spoken.

"Hey, you look very familiar! Do I know you?" He asked. I squinted at the two standing in the doorway, but their faces were shadowed from the light that was shining behind them so I couldn't tell which one was Roxas or if he was even one of the two standing there.

I boldly walked towards them, forgetting that annoying nervous feeling I had at the curb.

"Great, look what you did. Now the crazy person is coming _towards _us!" The male named Sora whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes as the first boy said, "Shut up Sora. He's not crazy."

"Whatever, but I'm not stickin' around here while _he's _around."

"Fine with me." The first male said and turned his attention back to me. I had finally stepped up the last step leading into the house as Sora left his friend alone. When I finally could see the boy better I immediately knew that it was, in fact, Roxas. He was about 16 years old and still had the same blond and unruly spikes atop of his cute little head. His blue eyes were much brighter then I remembered. But other then that, not much about him has changed since our meeting during our membership in Organization XIII. Roxas squinted at me, studying me as closely as he possibly could. I grinned and struck a pose for him causing him to give me his old 'what the fuck?' look.

"So you said I look familiar to you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You look like someone from my past…" he replied thoughtfully.

"Well maybe that's because I am." I suggested. Roxas raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Does the name Axel ring any bells?" I could see him thinking about it. He had his index finger over his mouth and his head tilted down, staring off in thought at the ground. Classic Thinking-Roxas Pose. He looked back up at me a few seconds later and studied me again.

"So?" I said. He didn't answer me though. His blue eyes just stared at me as if they were seeing into my soul. It sent an uneasy shiver down my spine, but I kept a grin on my face despite the discomfort. Suddenly his eyes softened and a grin spread across his own features. The next thing I knew my empty arms were filled as he hugged me. The contact of his body so close to me felt nice. I wrapped my arms around his small body and he squeezed me tighter.

"Axel! I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" Roxas mumbled to me, his voice muffled by my clothing.

"I've missed you too Roxy. I'm glad I finally found you." I replied. Roxas looked up at me, his facial expression bright and cheerful. He released me from his grasp and held open the door. He grabbed my arm and tugged me in. I happily stepped in and Roxas closed the door behind me. Right after he closed the door Sora bounced into the hallway. In better light I recognized him as the Sora I knew from my old days as the Organization's traitor. Same crazy, brunet spikes, all over his head instead of swept off to the side like Roxas', huge blue eyes, and childish features, but yet still oddly mature for his age. The boys looked so similar still that they could be twins. But they aren't. Roxas is Sora's Nobody. (Or well he was, but now he is his own person.) I imagine that Sora is older then Roxas by a few months because despite the fact that they should be the same age, Roxas (like me) only came into a real existence a few months ago.

"Roxas, where'd you put _The Lion King_? I want to…ROXAS THE CRAZY MAN IS IN THE HOUSE!" Sora practically screamed. Both Roxas and I rolled our eyes.

"For the last time I am _not_ crazy. Got it memorized?" I raised my index finger on my left hand and poked my left temple.

"Yeah Sora, he's actually my long lost friend." Roxas grinned, looking at me. Sora's jaw dropped.

"You don't remember me Sor? I remember you." I told him. Sora regained his composure and slowly shook his head. I sighed and repeated my exact last words before I disappeared, "'I wanted to see Roxas. He…was the only one I liked…He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny…You make me feel…the same…'" Sora's already enormous eyes widened immediately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas smile at what I had said back then, or so that's what I'd like to think that smile was for.

"Axel…?" Sora said. I nodded. "Wow, never thought I'd see you again…How ya been?"

"Great, especially now since I have a heart. How are you and Kairi doing?"

"Pretty great too." Sora smiled. Guess he's forgiven me for what I did. I returned his smile. Roxas broke into our conversation.

"Sora, we are going into the living room for a bit to catch up. Okay? So could you watch _The Lion King_ in your room?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah sure, just as soon as you tell me where you put it." Sora said. Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"Uhm Sor, it's where it always is: in the movie case. Did you look closely?" Sora nodded and ran back into the living room. Roxas and I followed him and walked into the living room to see Sora searching through the movie case, tossing movies to the side. We watched him until he came up with _The Lion King_. He turned around and looked at us with a sheepish expression on his face. Roxas gave him a knowing look.

"Heh, heh. Here it is. Right next to _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_. How about that…?" Sora told us and ran off to his room. Roxas chuckled at his "older brother's" antics as he walked over to the couch and flopped down. I walked over to the movie case and stared at all the movies.

"So how's life been treating you?" I asked picking up a movie and reading the description.

"Pretty swell. I love life." Roxas replied. I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear even with my back turned. "You?"

"Great, especially now since I finally found you." I told him turning around. His cheeks were tinted pink when I said that and I smiled at him. Changing the subject I said, "What do you want to watch?" Roxas shrugged in response. "Okay then." I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. There was a comfortable silence between us.

"Hey Axel? Do you know if anyone else got a heart?" Roxas asked softly. I thought for a minute the replied, "I'm not sure…I expect that Demyx received one. I mean he deserves one anyways. He wasn't like the rest of us. He didn't really belong."

"We didn't really belong either Ax." Roxas figured. I shrugged. I didn't really enjoy thinking about my past life. It wasn't the best thing in the world for me. I was now more of a here and now-live in the moment type of person. It suits me better I think.

As we sat in another comfortable silence, I remembered the reason why I was here. Why I was so excited to find Roxas. I took a deep breath. I was not leaving here before I told Roxas my true feelings, the ones that somehow came to me, even when it shouldn't have been possible. Damn anything or anyone (including myself) that got in the way of me expressing them as soon as possible.

"Hey Roxas." I started off, not looking at him at first. In my peripheral vision, I saw blue eyes lay their gaze on me.

"Yeah, Axel?" He answered.

"Well there's something I've always wanted to tell you, but never had the feelings to make the words sound real to you," I paused, taking a second thought about what I was going to tell him. Maybe I'm rushing into this. Maybe I should keep this to myself for a little bit longer. But after a quick peek at his concerned expression, I knew I couldn't! He's going to worry if I don't finish.

"Axel?" Roxas's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed. Just tell him and get it over with. You'll figure it out together later. Just tell him what you originally set out to do when you got here. Another sigh.

"Roxas, now that I have a heart, I can tell you how I really feel about you and them come out completely honest," I told him. Roxas looked at me expectantly. "Rox, I've realized…"

"Axel, out with it! You're making me anxious!" Roxas said with a smile. I returned it and took one of his hands in both of mine. His blue eyes widened and his cheeks turned a deep red instead of the pink that had colored it before.

"Rox, I love you. I think I always have and now I have a true, blue heart so I can finally express these feelings." There I told him. Roxas remained silent, but it was obvious he was thinking.

As I waited for Roxas to answer me, I got so anxious that my mind just shut down for a moment. And in that moment, I grabbed Roxas' face and placed my lips on his. My mind mentally smacked myself. I couldn't believe it. I mean I was spontaneous at times, but this time I had gone too far. But then the blond before me did the most surprising thing. He kissed me back and practically melted in my arms. Though taken aback slightly by his unexpected actions, I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss. As we explored each other's mouth for the first time, my mind angrily scolded me still, despite the kiss Roxas was returning, when it finally caught up with my own actions.

'_Why the hell are you doing this?! You're ruining your friendship! That saying "Only fools rush in" finally applies to you! Axel, you are a stupid bona fide fool!!' _I ignored my minds angry warnings because in my heart this felt **right**.

When we broke off the kiss a few seconds later, much to my disappointment, Roxas stared at me with blue eyes filled with every emotion I could possibly imagine. The only thing was I was looking for one emotion to reflect back at me. My heart beat rapidly; I suddenly afraid of what Roxas might say. I saw his eyes searching my face for something. What that something was, I didn't know.

But then, just as my hands started to sweat, he said the most beautiful thing my ears have ever heard: "Well that's great to know, Ax, because I love you too." And then he laughed. It was a sweet, melodious sound that soothed my ears, mind and heart all at the same time. A grin spread across my face at his words and Roxas mirrored it perfectly. I pulled him to me again and we met in another kiss.

My stomach did a happy, excited flip-flop as our lips touched for the second time.

'_Well,' _a voice in my head started mockingly, _'I may still be bona fide fool, but hell! I'm the luckiest one in the entire universe!!'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** :grins: I am soo happy with this. I'm glad that it could be all fixed so i could share it with you! :D  
Please tell me what you think!!! I'd really love to know!


End file.
